Theories
by rgbcn
Summary: It's been a while since Sheldon and Amy 'lost their V card' together, but how is their intimacy? The gang is curious about it. Rated M because, why not?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi again!_

 _This story is a little different from my previous ones, but I hope you will laugh with it. The starting point is a little direct (I know!) but keep reading. It's a Shamy fic, but with all the gang involved._

 _The cover is one of my left hand drawings, even if it's not the greatest, it's the first time drawing Shamy together with my non dominant hand. I know I owe you some drawings from my other story, but they will come soon. Give me some time ok?_

 _You can find my drawings and fanart on Instagram/tumblr/FB/Twitter as rgbcn. And of course if you are a patron, you will see it before anyone, with some exclusive stuff *wink wink*._

 _As always, I just wanted to play around with these characters._

 _All mistakes, typos and errors are my fault, remember English is not my first language! And that I'm not a writer! Just want to tell the stories I have in my mind. Thanks Shamyartzzs for correcting my basic grammar, I sure I added more typos after that!_

 _Anyway, enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!_

* * *

" _Move your right leg twenty-one_ _degrees_ _to the left." Sheldon commanded Amy. He was above her grasping her hips._

" _Like this?" Amy asked trying to follow his command. His movements inside didn't stop._

" _No, not like this." He protested "Two inches upper! And here, just tilt your hip to the right. Yes, just one inch more, yes yess…" He moaned at the end._

" _Ah, Sheldon! Faster, faster!" Amy shouted._

" _How much?"_

" _Just faster!"_

" _That is not a correct measurement Amy, you need to be more specific!"_

" _Ugh! Increase speed...mmmm…. Twenty percent MORE! NOW GO Sheldon! I'm so close!"_

" _Close to what?"_

" _To orgasm genius!"_

" _Oh right…" He was close too. "Increasing….twenty percent ...speed." At every thrust he became faster as Amy requested. Sheldon was starting to sweat of the effort and that was one of the bad things of having sex, or doing sport, or just move. "Is that...the correct speed?" He managed to say between the pleasure and the effort. If her response was positive, he will take notes later and try it again during next sessions to double check the results._

" _Yes Sheldon yes! Like this, just a little more… more…"_

" _More what Amy?"_

" _Just more!"_

" _Five percent more?"_

" _Ten percent! And go deep!" Amy commanded grabbing his bottom and pushing him inside her._

" _Deeper? How much?"_

" _MORE!"_

"Aaaaaand that's my take of the 'Shamy sex'." Howard finished his story, making a double comma gesture with his fingers as he said the last words. He accompanied his story with a funny impersonation of a robotic Sheldon trying to make love to Amy in a scientific way. "I don't want to go further, you know." He joked at the end and looked at his friends that were gathered around the coffe table of the 4A, all minus Sheldon and Amy of course.

"No way!" Raj protested!

"Noo!" Penny added.

"Eww!" Bernadette made a disgusting face.

"Sounds like Sheldon." Leonard laughed. Howard was always funny when he did impersonations. "But I don't think so." Even being a funny - and possible - way, he was sure his friend really changed a lot with Amy. He was really happy for him. There was some time he thought he would have to take care of him forever. He wouldn't mind anyway, for more annoying, self centered and maniac Sheldon was, he was his friend - his best friend - and already part of the family.

"And you Bernie?" Howard turned to her wife "How do you imagine them having sex?" He said taking a slice of pizza.

"I will pass..." Bernadette wrinkled her nose. " I'm happy for Ames, but Sheldon and sex it's just... I can't think about both terms together. It's… Awkward."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that." Raj said "I think they have a beautiful relationship, finally with physical expression of their love. I'm sure it's more romantic than that." Raj always thought they had a beautiful love story, full of mutual comprehension and trust.

"Romantic and Sheldon? Nope." Bernadette insisted.

"Sheldon can be a detallist guy." Leonard said remembering some times his friend really surprised him. "But he also can wait 7 years to remind you what you did wrong so… Nevermind." And with that he resumed his meal.

Penny rolled her eyes at the conversation, maybe she saw them in another way. Sheldon, that boy trapped in a man's body. It took time to know him deeply, but Sheldon always searched for her when he had a problem, or he didn't know how to deal with something. She was sure she knew Sheldon in a special way the guys couldn't understand. And Amy, her best friend, how she bloomed after all these years. Sheldon too of course. Penny was sure these two just needed time to learn together their own way, but not like what Howard said.

Penny got out of her thoughts to pick up what Raj was saying:

 _Sheldon looked at Amy's eyes, beyond that, he looked at her soul. Amy focused on him, on his hypnotic gaze, as she whispered the only words she could manage to say._

" _I love you, Sheldon. So much that it hurts." She put her hand on his heart. She could feel a strong beat below her fingertips. She caressed his chest with feather light touches, like he was the most fragile crystal in the world._

" _I love you Amy." He reached for her cheeks and stroked her face with his big hands. He was moved with the love he could feel from her. Their movements were slow and tender. Feeling each other's body and soul at every thrust. "I don't know what I would do without you, you are my saviour, my goddess, my universe. I was lost, truly lost, until you found me." His words were a confession, speaking the truth of his mind, and his heart._

" _Oh, Sheldon, no, you saved me!" Amy was in the verge of tears, she could feel his adoration, his love, his walls opened for her._

 _They kissed with passion, embraced each other, merged into one. Nothing more important than them and their love._

"Oh come on Raj, stop!" Howard protested. "I think I'm going to have a sugar rush if you continue with…. That!"

"I think you watched too many movies, sweetie." Penny rolled her eyes, again, and took a sip of her drink.

"Still, nope." Bernadette just couldn't imagine anything that was related to Sheldon being a sexually active person.

"Raj." Leonard adjusted his glasses. "I agree with Penny, relationships are not like movies."

"You agree with her because it's your wife." Raj protested "If not, you will sleep on the couch, and you will not have sex tonight!"

"Hey!" Penny exclaimed.

"Hey!" Leonard did as well. "And why Sheldon and Amy have this cheesy romantic story and not us?" Leonard asked Raj angrily.

"Yeah, our story is romantic as well." Penny added smiling to Leonard. He returned the smile even he was angry with Raj's comment.

"Yeah sure." Raj muted to himself. "Well, tell me your version of 'Shamy sex' then." And he crossed his arms waiting for them to reply.

"Ok, guys, talking about those two." Howard got in the middle of the conversation. "Why are they not here yet? Mister Punctuality is exactly-" He checked his mobile - "twenty-three minutes late."

"Yeah, that is weird." Bernadette added. "Amy is also punctual, she is never late without sending a message." She checked her mobile just in case.

"No messages from Sheldon." Leonard checked.

"Neither from Amy." Penny did as well.

"While we wait, Leonard, your turn." Raj insisted.

Leonard took a time to gather his thoughts and tried to think of a scenario, only one came to his mind:

" _Sheldon." Amy timidly asked him. They were sitting in the couch. "Sheldon listen to me." She even poked his arm._

" _What?" He snapped at her. She was interrupting his comic book reading time._

" _Let's have sexual intercourse tonight." She blurted._

" _But it's not Thursday, not even the 3rd Thursday of the month." He said calculating the dates. "Nor any remarked celebration, we don't have it scheduled for today." He resumed his reading._

" _I know." She said tried to sound flirting. "I just want to make love tonight." And she used her hand again to caress his bicep._

 _Sheldon sighed._

" _Did you send the seventy-two hours notice to request an additional lovemaking session that our contract specifies?" He put the comic book down again._

" _No… I didn't." Amy confessed._

" _Then no." And he tried to focus on the superheroes again._

" _Come on Sheldon! I'm really in the mood today, can we make an exception?"_

" _I said no. Our contract is specific with the scheduling and the exceptions." He frowned at her, she knew it, she signed it. "Feel free to hire a lawyer if you want to negotiate any term."_

" _I don't want to discuss this with a lawyer, I want you Sheldon. Now." Amy crossed her arms._

" _You know the contract." He ignored her._

" _You know..." Amy tried to change her strategy. "Today I'm really hungry, for you." She smiled naughtily. "And when this happens, I just want to eat you, taste you, and I never have enough of it." Amy said that licking her lips, she even touched her mouth with her finger. She will use her best attack to win this battle._

 _Sheldon gulped at her insinuations. He knew very well what she was doing._

" _Amy, I told you, you didn't follow the rules. The contract specifies a seventy-two hours notice for any request or change of the original schedule." He was trying to stick to his own rules, even if his body was already reacting to her._

" _Maybe I like to break the rules." Amy was playing all or nothing._

" _But I like rules." That was true, even if it was a poor excuse at that point. He broke so many of his own rules before for Amy._

 _Seeing his hesitation, Amy thought of another way to win him._

" _Proposal: We add a session today and you can skip my next visit to my mom's." She knew very well he hated it. And Amy didn't mind at all._

" _Mm…" That was not a bad proposal for Sheldon, but the rules were the rules."Counterproposal: You send the notice request now and I will take it as you send it this morning. You win twelve hours from the seventy-two required. And I skip your mom's visit."_

" _Counterproposal: I send the notification with a fake date, from three days ago. No one will know, and you can skip my mom's visit." She didn't see him convinced about faking the date, but she had something more to play. "And remember you wanted to go to the train show next week but I had plans with Penny? I will cancel them and drive you there."_

 _Their eyes locked for some seconds in silence._

" _Deal." Sheldon agreed._

" _Yay!" Amy happily stood up, with Sheldon at her trail._

" _But you will do that thing with your tongue, your know...the twirling thing." Sheldon was following her to the bedroom._

" _Will you do that to me too?" She asked in awe._

" _Amy, you know it's one of your birthday bonuses. You can send a request for that next time."_

" _Fine." She didn't want to start another negotiation, she already had what she wanted._

"Really Leonard, sexual intercourse contract?" Penny asked when his husband finished his version.

"Well, he did this to me all the time." Leonard thought about all the contracts, paperwork and negotiations he had to endure during these years with him. Sheldon was really a pain in the ass roommate in that matter, or in all matters. "And they had that relationship agreement, right?" Leonard asked the guys.

"Yes." Raj agreed.

"They used to." Bernadette said.

"Is that still a thing?" Howard asked her wife. Bernadette shrugged.

"You know how Sheldon has a thing with contracts." Leonard said to Penny, looking at her over his glasses.

"Yeah, I know!" Penny agreed. "But I don't see them as you imagined."

"How then?" Howard asked excited. "Explain us."

"Well, I know Amy once told me something about some robes, you know, from that movies you always watch..." She really was bad at remembering all the nerd stuff, even after all the years, it was just not interesting for her. "That Larry Poter?"

"Harry Potter." the three guys corrected her at the same time.

"Yes, that one." Penny recognized the name immediately. "So based on that..." It was Penny's turn to guess:

" _What do you have prepared for today?" Sheldon asked Amy. "It's your turn."_

" _Well, I think today you will like the idea." Amy smiled playfully. "Here, put this on." She handed him a black robe._

" _What is this?" Sheldon studied the fabric. It didn't remind him of what he was expecting from her. "This is not like Pride and Prejudice or Little House on the Prairie clothes." He was used to roleplay like Mr. Darcy or Cooper, the time traveller from her own stories. This was different._

" _I know, I told you today you will enjoy it more." Amy winked at him and went to change. He got naked and put the robe on. It reminded him of something but it didn't fit her normal choose of themes._

 _She appeared minutes after with a brown outfit he recognized immediately._

" _Rey!" Sheldon didn't had to ask, she even did the 3 buns hairstyle._

" _Yes, my dear Kylo." She also had a lightsaber with her._

" _Oh dear Lord." Sheldon's excitement grew in seconds._

" _Are you ready to take me to the dark side?" Amy - or Rey - asked._

" _I'm ready to use the force with you, you scavenger." He really was impressed, and in the role already. Oh that Vixen!_

" _Remember I'm a Jedi now. I challenge you to try." And she turned on her lightsaber and did a fighting pose. Sheldon looked at her curves and couldn't wait to grab her and make her his._

" _And I don't have a lightsaber?" Sheldon asked curious._

" _You already have one." She said naughtily and looked at his parts. "Make good use of it."_

" _I think someone needs to be reminded of the Jedi code." He was amused, and his own 'lightsaber' ready for the action._

"I have to say Penny, I'm surprised you really nailed the Star Wars references." Howard bowed his head to Penny.

"I liked the last movies. That Rey and Kylo storyline was dope." Penny said.

Leonard smiled at her wife and then to the guys. He really was proud of the woman he had in his life.

"I can see that kinky stuff from them-" Bernadette surprised all with her comment. "-but still...Nope."

"Hey! Do you think Reylo will be a thing? I'm shipping them since Episode Seven" Raj asked Penny.

"Mm, yeah, maybe." Penny liked the idea.

"Ugh, No!" Howard said.

"Well the storyline in Episode Eight hinted a strong relationship." Leonard added.

In minutes, the conversation was diverted to different theories of the next movies of Star Wars. This was an endless topic in the 4A, and tonight was not an exception.

Some minutes later, they almost finished the pizza, the front door was opened abruptly and Sheldon walked in directly to his spot.

"Good night Ladies and Gentlemen." He greeted everyone with a wave of his hand. With his other hand he combed his hair and adjusted his t-shirt.

Amy followed him, closing the door, and Raj, Howard and Bernadette moved to make room for her in the couch.

"G..Good night. Sorry we are late." She excused them, with a blush on her cheeks, also brushing her hair and adjusting her glasses. She quickly sat down with Sheldon who was picking a cold slice of pizza.

"Behold! We have a new record." Howard exclaimed and checked his watch "Forty-seven minutes late. What took you so long, Sheldon?"

Sheldon took his time to munch his pizza, and until he was done he didn't speak. Everybody sensed a little tension in the room.

"Well, as you asked for it, I will tell you what took us so long." Sheldon put down his pizza and cleaned his hands. Amy was not eating at all.

"We just had an improvised-" He looked and signaled with his finger to Leonard.

"-not thematic- " He pointed at Penny.

"-wild-" He changed to Raj.

"-scientifically inaccurate- " He pointed at Howard.

"-sexual intercourse session." He finished raising his eyebrows to Bernadette.

Now the silence could be cut with a knife. Amy blushed more. And all eyes were on them.

"How!" "What?" "What the hell?" "But..." "No!" Everybody was shocked at Sheldon's words.

"How..." Leonard spoke first. "Sheldon, were you listening to us behind the door?" Leonard was still astonished. He knew about Sheldon's Vulcan hearing, but that was too much.

"No." Sheldon resumed eating his pizza. He knew everybody was looking at him but he didn't care. He was so hungry after his intense unplanned lovemaking session with Amy.

"But...then how you knew what we said?" Raj was perplexed.

"Sheldon! Do you still have a security cam? With sound?" Penny asked with her eyes widely open. There was a lot of _action_ on that couch - and all over the apartment to be honest - and she was sure that aquaman statue was not where Sheldon used to have it. Did he had another one?

"What the hell Sheldon!" Leonard thought the same.

"No, I don't have any security cam, not here at least." Sheldon explained. Amy's eyebrows went up, later she would have to ask about this.

"Then how did you know?" Bernadette asked. They were used to Sheldon's quirks, but the magical tricks were a speciality from Howard, not him.

"Thanks to my 'anti-enemies-evil-plots-device'." He proudly said.

For the expressions of the gang, nobody recognized it. Except Howard.

"Wait, that was the microphone I helped you to program for Kripke's office?" Howard asked confused.

"That one." Sheldon confirmed.

"Ok genius, you installed a microphone in our apartment? How dare you!" Penny protested.

"Oh, but this is not a normal microphone. It only activates when it hears my name and send me the audio to my phone. It's a device I built to prevent Kripke's evil plans to get the physics department subvencions." Sheldon explained.

"And why it's here and not in Kripke's office?" Leonard exclaimed.

"Oh, Barry finally discovered it and I got a bruise on my forehead for it. I installed it here to prevent evil plans against me when I'm not present." Sheldon answered. "And I see I did well." He raised his eyebrows to Leonard. "Shame on you guys, what Amy and I do in our sex life is our business."

Even still shocked for having an 'anti-enemies-evil-plots-device' -or whatever the silly name was- installed at home, Leonard and the rest felt a little bad for the conversation they had about them. Sheldon was right about that, they really crossed a line.

"And now, chop chop!" Sheldon looked at Amy. "Finish your pizza, you will need energy for what I have planned for you in our second frenzied love making session tonight, Little Lady."

"Too much information Sheldon!" The gang exclaimed at the same time. Now they didn't want to know at all what those two did in their private moments.

"Hooo" Amy said before taking a bite of her pizza.

* * *

 _And that's it! I hope you liked the idea of the theories between the conversation. I know it's not my usual way to write, and it was the first time writing all the gang._

 _This idea came from a conversation in a chat around 6 month ago, we were joking about ways of Shamy having sex (of course), and well, I have this idea all this time outlined in my head._

 _I know I fooled you a little with the cover, but, what if I write a second part with Shamy point of view? Would you like that? This story was not originally to be like this, but I think it will be funny, seeing Sheldon and Amy reactions to the gang conversation via the "_ anti-enemies-evil-plots-device" _LOL. Let me know in the reviews. Shamy POV yay or nay?_

 _Thanks for reading my silly stories. I hope you enjoyed it._

 _Regina_


	2. Bonus: Shamy POV

_Bonus time! You wanted Shamy POV! So here it is. Remember this part doesn't make sense without the 1st chapter, so better read it if you didn't._

 _Again, this is for fun, M-rated, and I'm already drawing something related to this. Work in progress drawings available for my patrons. Sorry for teasing you so much. You will be able to place my sketch here *wink wink*_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Come on Sheldon, let's go. I'm ready." Amy went out of the bedroom.

"Mmhmm." It was the only response she got.

"Sheldon?" She went to the couch, where he was still sitting, checking his phone. "What's wrong." She waited for him to react.

"Nothing, nothing, let's go." He stood up and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"You seemed distracted." Amy pointed out. "Work?" His expression was unrelaxed, so she thought he was maybe in the middle of one of his physics calculations. They were walking to the apartment's door, tonight all the gang was going to dinner together at the 4A.

"No, just some… nevermind. Let's go, we are gonna be late. I hate to be late."

" _Ding Ding."_ Sheldon's mobile chirped. But he ignored it.

"We are not late." Amy confirmed with her watch. "It's 7:58 pm. We agreed to be there at 8pm."

" _Ding Ding. Ding Ding. Ding Ding. Ding Ding."_ The sounds didn't stop.

"What's that?" Amy was opening the door. "Is that your phone?" She asked curiously.

"Mmmm." Sheldon had his phone already in his hand. He was frowning.

"Sheldon?" Amy started to be worried.

"Wait a minute Amy, close the door." Sheldon demanded.

"Sheldon, what is that?" She closed the door and approached him.

He clicked the screen quickly and turned the volume up.

" _...can you imagine it?" "Well Sheldon is Sheldon, I don't know what to think." "Hey, we are talking about Amy too, I'm sure they are doing fine."_ Their friends voices came out of Sheldon's phone.

"What is this, Sheldon?" Amy was surprised to hear Howard, Leonard and Penny through Sheldon's phone.

"Shhh." Sheldon hushed Amy with his finger.

" _I prefer not to imagine Sheldon and Amy having sex to be honest." "Hey! they will be here in a minute, just shut up."_ Bernadette and Raj voices also came loud and clear.

"What the hell?" Amy shouted. Then, thinking maybe their friends could hear her, she whispered. "Sheldon what is this about?"

"I knew this would be useful one day." Sheldon kept being secretive.

" _I know but I'm sure they are taking notes after it." "Don't be absurd" "Hahaha I bet they do."_ The conversation through the speaker continued.

"Is that them now? Or a recorded conversation?" Amy was still flabbergasted. "What the hell Sheldon!? They are talking about us… having sex?" Her voice was raising again.

"It's live. They are talking about us, now." Sheldon was getting more angry at every word.

"But how? Why?" Amy seeked answers from Sheldon. "Sheldon explain this to me. How are we listening them through your phone?" She gestured towards the device where their friends' voices kept sounding.

"Oh, this is my 'anti-enemies-evil-plots-device'" He said matter of fact.

"Your what?" Amy exclaimed.

"It's a device that activates if it hears my name. It sends push notifications to my phone and I can connect it live from anywhere." He pointed out some part of the app to her. "See? I had twenty-five notifications in the last 5 minutes." Sheldon clarified. It was clear that they were talking about him, not just mentioning him for a moment.

"I see." Amy understood how it worked. "But why in Leonard and Penny's apartment?"

"Never trust anyone Amy."

"Not even your best friend? And my bestie? And our friends?" Amy never understood this part of Sheldon's mind, the one that seemed a villain from a movie.

" _I bet they have the weirdest sex of all times." "Define weird. Do I need to remind you what happens every year at comicon?" "Please don't."_

Sheldon raised his eyebrows to Amy, showing her the phone to prove his point.

"Ok, I approve your ways." Amy answered her own question.

" … _And how is Sheldon. I'm sure he takes notes. Imagine them like this..."_ Howard's voice resonated clearly through the speaker.

The couple remained silent listening to him.

"Is he impersonating me?" Sheldon asked Amy. "I don't sound like-"

" _Two inches upper! And here, just tilt your hip to the right._ " Howard's version of Sheldon cut his sentence.

"And I'm not like that!." Sheldon protested.

"Aren't you?" Amy giggled.

"Do you want me to be? I can be a control freak, you know that." Sheldon snapped at Amy.

"Well... " Amy thought about a dominant and controlling Sheldon. It didn't sound that bad to her. "It can be hot, you know..."

"Amy!" Sheldon saw her naughty smile.

" _Ah, Sheldon! Faster, faster!_ " They heard Howard's voice impersonating Amy.

"Hey! I don't do that!" Amy protested too.

"Don't you?" Sheldon stared at her.

"No!" Amy exclaimed!

"I will remind you this moment when the time comes." Sheldon muted to himself.

"Pun intended?" Amy heard him.

"What pun?" Sheldon asked, confused.

"... _he will take notes later and try it again during next sessions to double check the results._ " Howard's voice interrupted them again.

"I don't take notes!" Sheldon protested again. "I can map all your erogenous zones just with that." He tapped his temple, signaling his brain.

"Hooo" Amy couldn't help herself. His look at her made her body react with goosebumps.

"If you want we can do a study together." Sheldon suggested. He didn't want to voice out loud that Howard gave him some ideas, he was an engineer at the end.

Bernadette voice broke the moment " _I'm happy for Ames, but Sheldon and sex it's just... I can't think about both terms together. It's… Awkward."_

"Hey!" Sheldon exclaimed. "I'm not awkward!"

"What the…." Amy shouted. "I will go there and and teach her a lesson." Amy was about to stomp off to the 4A and tell Bernadette some intimate moments. Or to punch her. She was still undecided. But Sheldon grabbed her arm to make her stay.

"Wait, let's listen some more." Sheldon released her arm as she turned again to him.

"But, that was not nice of her." Amy was angry. And sad. She knew they were not the typical couple, and Sheldon, and even her, were so new to this. But what they had was so special for her.

"You can tell her later, let's plan." Sheldon didn't like it either, but he knew revenge was a dish best served cold.

Amy approached him again and they kept listening to their friends. Raj was now on the speaker:

" _I think they have a beautiful relationship, finally with physical expression of their love. I'm sure it's more romantic than that."_

"Aww thank you Rajesh." Amy said even knowing he couldn't hear her.

"Of course we have a beautiful relationship!" Sheldon puffed. "And romantic! Do you remember when we went to do a brain scan together years ago?" He looked lovingly at her.

"Yes, of course I do." Amy sighed happily.

"Maybe we should do it again." He suggested.

"I would love to." Amy smiled at him.

" _I don't know what I would do without you, you are my saviour, my goddess, my universe. I was lost, truly lost, until you found me._ " Raj's story was still on the speaker.

"That was beautiful." Amy loved Raj's narration, maybe she will write some more fanfictions of Amelia and Cooper soon, and use this line with them.

"Meh, too cheesy." Sheldon wrinkled his nose. He didn't want to admit Raj was right in some points. But he will never tell her, right?

"I know! The notion of romantic love is an unnecessary cultural construct that has no value to human relationships. You told me years ago." Amy sighed.

"And even knowing I'm right, you love it." Sheldon rolled his eyes at her.

" _I think you watched too many movies, sweetie."_ Penny's voice sounded like she also was rolling her eyes.

Sheldon looked at Amy to note that he agreed with Penny.

"It doesn't have to be like this." Amy gestured towards the phone, in reference to Raj's story. "But I DO think that what we have is romantic." She paused a moment. "And you really told me some beautiful things when we were… you know… making love." She blushed.

Sheldon remembered every single word he said to her, all these years. Yes, she was right, he maybe lost some control during their lovemaking and said things he didn't intend to say. But how couldn't he? Those moments with her were the only ones his brain stopped functioning and he embraced his most primal side. Not only for the act itself, but also in terms of feelings.

"Mm-mm." He shyly hummed.

Amy was looking at him, entranced by her own thoughts until another voice picked her interest.

" _Did you send the seventy-two hours notice to request an additional lovemaking session that our contract specifies?"_ Leonard's turn was on.

"That is not a bad idea." Sheldon nodded.

"Don't you dare." Amy glared at him. They were great without big contracts now. He even broke his own promise of one year sex more than once. She was fine with it.

"Why? You loved our relationship agreement. We got rid of that one after we broke." He loved it too, it made him really grow in terms of intimacy, knowing what to expect having a girl that was a friend but also a girlfriend. It was a long journey for him. "But I had another version prepared in case you wanted to have it again." He said that in a lower voice. It was a confession from him, he never told her all the versions he wrote.

"Sheldon. You know how much I loved our agreement. And I do find your love for contracts and rules… sexy." Amy knew they meant a lot to him. He created an structure for all that was chaotic for him. It was his way to survive. "But we are fine now, right? And you are more spontaneous. Isn't that great?"

" _Maybe I like to break the rules."_ Leonard's voice interrupted them, he was referring to Amy.

"He knows you well, you Vixen." Sheldon looked at her with his eyebrows up. She really enjoyed breaking his rules, and he was fine with it.

" _But I like rules."_ Leonard was referring to Sheldon.

"And he knows you as well." Amy smirked at him. Sheldon was Sheldon at the end. A rule lover.

" _Proposal: We add a session today and you can skip my next visit to my mom's."_ Leonard continued.

"I guess he really knows us." Sheldon laughed. That proposal, counterproposal sounded a lot like them.

" _But you will do that thing with your tongue, your know...the twirling thing._ " Leonard's voice sounded out and clear.

Amy blushed. Leonard version of her sounded super flirty, about eating him and never having enough. And now he thinks Sheldon will ask her for… tongue actions? She felt shy only thinking about it, how could Leonard have this idea of them?

She peeked at Sheldon and he was blushing too. Maybe he was thinking the same. They were not that shy having oral sex, why she felt ashamed of other people assuming what they did in their intimacy? Maybe he was ashamed too?

"You didn't tell Leonard that we-"

"No." Sheldon stopped Amy's question. He was a gentleman after all. Not a kiss and tell type of person. "You told Penny?" Sheldon knew Penny was a blabbermouth. If Penny knew, Leonard knew.

"No..." Amy hesitated. "I asked a lot of things, you know, before you and me were intimate. And wanted to tell her after... but I couldn't."

"Good." He didn't wrote an NDA about their intimacy, but he prefered to keep the details to them. He nodded at her and focused on their friend's conversation again.

" _Well, I know Amy once told me something about the robes, you know, from that movies you always watch..."_ Penny's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Uh-oh." Amy put her hand over her mouth and looked at Sheldon.

He was about to say something to her but he snapped at the phone.

"HARRY POTTER!" He shouted at the same time when the guys corrected Penny in the other apartment. He focused on Amy again." You told her that?"

"Well...She knew I bought the robes, and that were handy in my birthday." Amy was sure she didn't tell too much though. "I didn't tell her what naughty things you did to me with that." She blushed remembering that day. Oh my, what a birthday.

"I see." Sheldon looked suspiciously at her.

" _He was used to roleplay like Mr. Darcy or Cooper, the time traveller from her own stories._ " Penny's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Roleplay? Cooper the time traveller?" Sheldon made a strange face. "Your own stories?" He asked Amy.

Amy's face couldn't be more red. And she fidgeted nervously. She didn't want to tell him about her fanfictions. Not now.

"I … I don't know what is she talking about." She poorly lied.

Sheldon thought about asking further about this, she looked nervous like she was not telling the truth. But Penny's story picked his interest more. He would have time to find out later.

" _Are you ready to take me to the dark side?"_ Penny's sensual interpretations of Amy as Rey had Sheldon's all attention. " _I'm ready to use the force with you, you scavenger."_ She continued the invented dialog as Kylo-Sheldon.

Amy was flustered at Penny's version of her. Well, she did something similar with the Harry Potter robes, right? But hearing it in Penny's version sounded, again, like she was so flirty and seductive.

Sheldon looked at Amy. His gaze was intense. She prepared herself for an angry Sheldon questioning her about what she told Penny.

"I swear I didn't-" Amy started but was surprised by Sheldon's response.

"We have to do that."

"What?" Amy looked at him with her eyes widely open.

"You heard me. You and I. We are adding this roleplay to our sessions. I will prepare the lightsabers." Sheldon was excited about this idea. "I have a black cape. I will figure it out your outfit later." And he was _becoming excited_ just thinking about it.

"But..." Amy was flabbergasted.

"You can thank Penny later, but not a word about this." He looked at her with his eyebrows up. "And you can pick another topic next time."

Amy had to fan herself. She didn't expect this reaction. Well, she didn't expect any of this conversation today, but her anger was gone already. Or partially.

" _Hey! Do you think Reylo will be a thing? I'm shipping them since-"_ Raj voice was cut as Sheldon stopped the spy device app.

"That's enough." He said.

"And now, what do we do?" Amy was still processing that she will be kinky cosplaying Rey for Sheldon sooner than later. "How can we face them? We go there like nothing happened? We are really late, they will ask questions." She didn't know if she could go there and not punch Bernadette for what she said before.

Sheldon was silent. His mind was running fast analysing their options.

"You know I can't lie." Sheldon reminded her.

"I know that, but what can we do, we tell them we listened all the conversation? About your device and all?" Amy insisted.

"We need to teach them a lesson, to prove them wrong." Sheldon seemed to have an idea in mind.

"What do you propose?" Amy was still thinking that not going was a better option now.

"Let's do what they think we don't do." Sheldon said and grabbed Amy's arm. He pulled her to him and crushed his lips on hers. Amy didn't have time to articulate any sound, not even process that she was now making out with Sheldon in the middle of the apartment instead of having dinner with their friends.

He stopped the kiss, but his hands didn't waste time to unbutton her cardigan. Seeing Amy's surprised face, he stopped a moment.

"What.. what are you doing?" Amy managed to ask.

"Having an unplanned frenzied sexual intercourse session with you." Sheldon said matter of fact. "No roleplay, I save that for later." He winked at her.

Amy blinked a few times processing his words with her mouth half open.

"So… your plan is to have sex with me now and then go there and rub on their face that they are wrong? Just for vengeance?" Amy asked skeptically.

"Correct." Sheldon affirmed. "It was that or lie and tell them we did it. You know how bad I lie."

Amy looked at him for some seconds. She studied his gaze, he was serious.

"I'm in. Take me here, now." Amy agreed. How couldn't she? She will not refuse a lovemaking session with Sheldon Cooper, no matter the circumstances. And an unplanned quickie would be a first for them.

Sheldon smirked to her. Vengeances plans were his favorite thing to do. And well, this time it had a plus. Oh, how he loved his Vixen for accepting his ways.

They kissed hungrily. Amy got busy unbuttoning the upper buttons of her shirt while Sheldon grabbed her bottom and started fumbling with her skirt, pushing it up. Their kisses were wet and desperate, a mix of their previous anger for their friends' conversation and the excitement of doing something out of their limits.

He pushed her near the couch and made her turn around, pulling her back over his chest. She could feel his bulge poking her over the clothes.

She moaned when he groped her breasts over her bra. Her shirt was only half open, but he seemed to not mind at all. She felt a rush of pleasure and moaned loudly. She didn't mind either. She rubbed her bottom to him while he was attacking her neck and ear with his mouth.

"There's no time to undress." He whispered in her ear. "Lower your tights and panties. Quick." His hot breath made her have goosebumps all over her body.

"O...ok." She did what he asked, while he caressed her body up and down. He pulled her back to his chest again and guided a hand to her folds, the other hand to her breast. As he started to touch her, she felt her legs go weak. All was happening so fast, but Amy thought it was hot and intense. That turned her on more.

He stopped his ministrations and she felt how he was lowering his pants too. But she didn't turn to him, he seemed to have a clear idea of what he wanted to do. She noted his weight in her back as he approached her ear. He put one hand in front of her face, two fingers up.

"Lick them." He commanded and put his fingers in front of her mouth. Amy was lost and dizzy, but she obliged, and opened her mouth and engulfed his fingers. She twirled her tongue on them and moistened every part she could. His other hand was grabbing her bottom for a moment, but then she felt movement behind her, he was touching himself. She could felt his ragged hot breath on her neck.

He put his fingers out of her mouth and quickly went to his folds. He didn't hesitate to enter one finger first, and then the other and started moving them inside her, in and out.

Amy's moans filled the room, and she blindly searched for something to lean on or she would lose her equilibrium. The couch was the only furniture around. Her legs started to tremble and she had to recline herself to be able to grab it. While she was doing it, Sheldon put her hand off her and shifted to push her so she was able to lean her knees on the couch and grab the backrest with her hands.

Amy tried to catch her breath of the intensity she felt one moment ago. She was really close to orgasm, but her legs betrayed her.

Just some seconds later, before she could think about what was happening on his mind, his hands were at her bottom and she noted his length searching for her entrance. She helped him, arched her back and he was easily inside her. Their moans were husky, and after some seconds he gripped with more force her buttocks and thrusted faster inside her.

It didn't last long. Amy was already over the edge and Sheldon's orgasm was building fast. Half dressed, in the apartment's couch, she screamed his name one last time and he had to shut his eyes of the intense pleasure of his last thrust.

They stayed together for a moment catching their breath. It was really quick and intense for them. Amy felt how he went out of her and she tried to stand up and not fall as she felt her legs a little sore.

"Here." Sheldon was already clean and was buttoning his pants. He handed Amy some wet towels. She cleaned herself and quickly put her clothes back on place.

"Wow, that was… hot." Amy said.

He stopped in front of her and kissed her. It was a quick kiss, but a passionate one.

"It was." He said as he stopped the kiss. "An improvised, not thematic, wild, scientifically inaccurate, hot sexual intercourse session." He smirked. "Now, let's go, I need to teach our friends a lesson."

Amy looked at him amused. She didn't know why, but she started to love this dark side of him, it was titillating.

He was already opening the apartment door, when he turned to her. "And later be prepared, we have a roleplay to try." And with that he was already in the hallway.

Amy adjusted her clothes as she ran to catch him. "Wait for me!"

* * *

 _And that's it! Hope you laughed, and well, enjoyed it as much as I did writing it._

 _Apologies for any mistakes and typos or inconsistencies. All errors are my fault._

 _Thanks thanks thanks for reading, Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts if you liked it! I LOVE to read your reviews and they motivate me to keep writing. I'm doing this THANKS to you guys. You really make me believe I can write my silly stories. I have more ideas if you are interested! And drawings!_

 _Regina_


End file.
